A policy server is able to modify the behavior of applications by sending an application behavior modifier (ABM) to an application function. Such a scheme can be used to manage the interactions between a plethora of applications, and the resources needed to support such applications. 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Policy Charging Convergence defines the support of application identifiers in a service request between an application function and a policy, and, further, the charging rules function.
Since the introduction of prioritization, an additional level of policy granularity has been introduced, which allows differentiation between session related information provided by an Application Function (AF) application identifier and an AF Communication Service Identifier. Effectively coordinating these functions and features presents a significant challenge for designers, administrators, and developers alike.